


Call Me Madam

by muscatmusic18



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, they're just horny and in love, they're surprisingly soft considering the content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Zelda's had this fantasy for as long as she could remember. Lilith obliges. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 31
Kudos: 92





	Call Me Madam

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mean to publish the first chapter of one of my many fics I have planned before publishing a self-indulgent smut fic? Yes. Did I do that? No. But hopefully soon.
> 
> As always, a huge and wonderful thank you for my good friend, TomorrowNeverCame (@its-a-goode-day) for editing and convincing me to continue this fic when I was ready to give up on it. Also, shout out to her for naming this fic!

Zelda wasn’t sure why she had this fantasy. She’d had it for as long as she could remember but hadn’t dared to tell any of her previous partners about it, fearful they’d be turned off – or worse, mock her for it. But she trusted Lilith with her life and soul, something hard-won and obviously deeply treasured by the brunette, so trusting her with the knowledge of this fantasy had been an easy step. Besides, they’d dabbled in role-playing games before; this one just happened to be more elaborate.

Which is how Zelda found herself perched on a cocktail stool in the fanciest hotel bar within fifty miles, spinning the stem of a martini glass between her fingers as she stared out at the other patrons, observing them. She had time; Lilith would be there in ten minutes, as agreed upon, and if she really wanted to look her part of a high-end prostitute, she’d have to seem as though she was looking for her next client.

She watched a couple toast their champagne flutes, obviously celebrating something. They drank and then giggled about something before scurrying out of the bar and towards the elevator, his hand already on her ass. For what they lacked in subtlety, at least they made up for in passion.

She caught a man ogling her, eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Zelda dissuaded him with a glare and a single raised eyebrow. The man flushed a deep red and looked away, knocking back the rest of his drink before rushing out of the bar, still avoiding her eye. She couldn’t blame him, though; really, she did look ravishing tonight. She wore a black sleeveless gown with a neckline that left little to be imagined and a slit up the side that went nearly to her hip. The number was completed with a pair of fuck-me high heels and a ruby clasped around her neck – a gift from Lilith many moons ago that never failed to pull out her possessive side.

Gooseflesh erupted on Zelda’s skin, and a shiver ran down the length of her spine – _Lilith_. Her gaze was a heavy thing, just as physical as her touch and scorching hot. Even from across the room, Zelda felt pinned by it. She resisted the temptation to turn her head, simply watching from the corner of her eye as Lilith approached, slow and confidant.

Lilith leaned her arms against the back of the empty chair, still staring, and Zelda finally allowed her gaze to slowly drift over, taking in the well-tailored suit complete with a tie, dramatic makeup, and an elegant hairstyle. Her mouth watered – tonight would be fun.

“Is this seat taken?” Lilith purred as she gestured to the chair, flashing a charming smile.

Zelda deliberately looked her up and down. “Not yet.”

Lilith sat presumptuously, still studying her, even going so far as to lick her lips before she spoke again. “What’s a woman like you doing here?”

“Waiting for someone,” she answered, smiling flirtatiously.

“May I ask whom?”

Leaning in, Zelda boldly reached out and let her fingers drift over the knot of Lilith’s tie, pretending to study it. “I’m not sure yet. Maybe it’s you.”

Lilith grinned at that and took the opportunity to run her fingertip up the length of her forearm, making Zelda suppress a gasp at the sensation. “May I ask your name?”

“Fiona.”

Lilith grinned at her choice of alias. “Is that your real name?”

Zelda leaned back, resting her chin on her clasped hands, and raised an eyebrow. “Would you expect me to use it in my line of work?”

“No, but it makes me endlessly curious.” Lilith sat back as well, and Zelda admired the way the jacket fit her chest, accentuating her curves instead of hiding them. “I’d wager your name is just as gorgeous as yourself.”

“You’re a silver-tongued witch.” 

Lilith’s eyes flared with humor, and the sight almost made Zelda laugh herself before Lilith replaced the cool mask she’d adorned. “I prefer to think of my tongue as talented rather than silvered, Fiona.”

“Arrogant, aren’t you?”

Lilith winked and gave her a cocky smirk. “I have reason to be.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Lilith leaned in, her voice dropping to a low murmur. “And if I wanted to show you those reasons?”

Zelda reached out and fiddled with Lilith’s lapel, purposely brushing the swell of her breast through the fabric. “If you have the money, darling, I’m all yours.”

“And do you want to be all mine?”

Yes, her heart sang, and Lilith knew it, too, knew the love between them was more powerful than anything either had experienced before. But instead she picked up her drink, draining the glass before smirking at Lilith. “Buy me another drink, and I’ll think about it.”

Lilith turned in her seat, catching the bartender’s eye and signaling for two more. Her eyes raked over Zelda when she turned back, and Zelda felt pleasurably exposed as the brunette took in every line and curve of her body, savoring what she saw. Lilith’s gaze flitted down, then slowly up, finally resting on her necklace, and she reached out, slipping a finger underneath the pendant and studying it.

“Such a pretty bauble.” She smoothed her thumb over the stone, and Zelda swore she could feel that touch echo through her body. “Someone must love you a great deal to give you that.”

Zelda wanted to laugh at that, but then Lilith locked eyes with her, and the heat and the love and the humor in those clear blue eyes made her melt instead. She allowed herself a small smile before it morphed into a smirk, and she reached out to trace the tendons of the hand touching her necklace.

“Who’s to say I didn’t just buy it for myself?”

Lilith cocked her head. “Perhaps you did. But I prefer to think of you as having a lover out there,” Lilith grinned then, predatory, and Zelda resisted the urge to rub her thighs together, “waiting for you while you’re here with me.”

“We could always get a third,” Zelda offered, starting to blur the line between fantasy and reality. “Have them play the jealous lover. They could burst in and find me in bed, you between my thighs,” she leaned closer until her lips were brushing the shell of Lilith’s ear, “and hear me scream your name like I’ve never screamed theirs before.”

Lilith swallowed hard, and she turned her head until their noses nearly touched. “Tempting, dearest. Would you like to have another watch as I pleasure you? Though they’d only get to watch,” Lilith’s voice was soft and smooth, more dangerous than a growl, and the fingers on her necklace trailed slowly up the line of her neck to her jaw, “because only I get to touch you.”

A moan rose in the back of Zelda’s throat, and she fought it back – they were getting off topic. Another night they’d play with that fantasy, but tonight they were there to play out her own. She sat back, giving herself space to think again, and noticed Lilith’s eyes were dilated far beyond normal – she wasn’t the only one terribly aroused.

“What’s your name?” she asked, hoping to get them back on track, and Lilith slid effortlessly back into character.

“You can call me Madam.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow, picking up the fresh drink and swirling it. “Madam?” she repeated, taking a sip. “You get to know my name, and I just get _Madam_?”

“Well, I don’t really know your name, do I?” Lilith countered. “You can call me by another title, if you like. Mistress. Ma’am.” She smirked and picked up her own drink. “My Queen.”

“Too bad you didn’t bring a crown,” Zelda responded, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. “But I think Madam suits you nicely.”

“It does, doesn’t it? And it’ll sound so lovely coming from those sinful lips of yours.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

Lilith’s eyes gleamed like hellfire. “Darling, coming from me, ‘sinful’ is always a compliment.”

A tremor ran through Zelda. Her core throbbed, and she briefly wondered if Lilith had laced her words with magic to make her react in such a way or if she was merely that responsive to this setting. Either way, the result was beyond pleasurable, and as fun as the banter was, Zelda was ready to move on to the next part of the night.

She quickly finished her drink and picked up the toothpick in her glass, popping the olive on the end into her mouth and savoring how its salty taste mixed with the bitter gin. She smirked at Lilith, whose eyes were locked on her lips, and slowly slid the toothpick out, sans olive. She let her eyes wander to the elevator, lingering there a moment before glancing back at Lilith. “You have a room here?”

Lilith’s lips curled into a smile, looking triumphant (as though this hadn’t been the plan all along). “Room 824. Let me settle the bill, and I’ll take you up.”

Zelda couldn’t help but stare at Lilith, watching her confident stride, her cool smile, her air of authority as she smoothly paid and made her way back. Zelda gladly took her hand when it was offered, slipping down from her chair, and Lilith immediately pulled her in close as they walked towards the elevator. Her hand settled on the small of Zelda’s back — an innocent gesture that no one would look twice at, but to Zelda it was unmistakably possessive, making her feel remarkably exposed and sending shivers up her spine as they waited for the doors to open.

Inside, they leaned against the wall of the elevator, and as the doors began to close, Lilith’s hand began to slowly drift up, following the curve of Zelda's spine. She leaned into her, letting her eyes drift closed, but not a second later they flew open, gasping as Lilith played with the tab of her zipper. For a long, tense moment, Zelda thought she just might pull it and let the dress fall, but then her hand continued up to the bare skin of her back, fingers tracing light circles. Up further still, and Lilith’s hand slipped beneath her curls, coming to rest at the base of her neck, teasing at sensitive spots behind her ears until she had to tighten her grip on the railing behind her to keep from squirming.

Then the doors slid open — were they really on the eighth floor already? — and Lilith was moving her hand down to the small of her back once more, gently urging Zelda down the hall. Zelda pressed closer to Lilith, eager to feel the heat between them, the desire coursing through their blood. _Oh_ , how she ached already, throbbing in time with her heartbeat and ready to—

They stopped, abruptly and Lilith pulled a keycard from her pocket, swiping it and pushing the door open. Zelda walked ahead, inspecting the room as Lilith locked the door behind them. It was decent, for a hotel room — complete with a plush-looking bed, a desk, a dresser, a small sitting area, and a large window overlooking a beautiful lake that was silver in the moonlight. She’d have to applaud Lilith on her choice.

The lamp on the desk clicked on, and a hand on Zelda’s shoulder pulled her attention back to the scene inside. She turned, taking advantage of the fact that she was free to completely ogle Lilith, taking in how her lithe body was sharply defined in the well-cut suit. As her gaze wandered over long legs, Zelda couldn’t help but imagine just how delicious it would be to remove that suit slowly, like unwrapping a present. She met Lilith’s gaze again, and the woman smirked, seeming to read her thoughts. 

Lilith took a slow step, powerful and commanding, then another, and Zelda felt suddenly small as Lilith pressed against her. They were completely still, frozen in each other’s gaze, so much so that it was almost a shock when Lilith grasped her hips, thumbs rubbing small circles over them. Her touch was light, maddeningly so, and Zelda briefly thought to abandon the game, but she couldn’t, enjoying the tension this fantasy brought too much to let it end. 

Lilith leaned in for a kiss, but Zelda stopped her with a hand on her chest just an inch before their lips met. “I believe payment is in order first?”

Lilith clicked her tongue, glancing down to her lips before taking a step back. With a half-annoyed, half-satisfied smirk, she reached into her blazer and grabbed her wallet from the inside pocket, opening it to pull out three crisp bills. She fanned them out, showing them to Zelda before laying them on the desk. “How much will that get me?”

“A few hours.”

Eyes still locked on hers, Lilith pressed close again. “And if I want you for the whole night?”

Zelda gave a coy smile and pointedly glanced at the wallet, still in Lilith’s hands. “The normal rate would be whatever’s left in your wallet.” She reached forward and grasped Lilith’s tie, bringing their faces closer still and watching the brunette’s eyes darken. “But if your tongue proves to be as talented as you boast, then the price can be negotiated.”

“A true businesswoman. I’m swooning.”

“Careful, darling,” Zelda purred. “I’m too expensive for you to swoon over.”

Lilith grinned and tossed her wallet on the desk, leaning down to finally kiss her. Zelda let her, opening her mouth to Lilith, who hummed and immediately slipped her tongue in, languidly exploring. Zelda let her set the pace of the kiss, enjoying the unhurried quality, but quickly she grew desperate for more and pushed the blazer off Lilith’s shoulders. Lilith shrugged it off, letting it drop carelessly to the floor, and Zelda set to work on the vest, slowly popping each button as Lilith nipped at her bottom lip. 

The last one came undone, and Lilith let the garment fall as Zelda immediately moved to her tie, loosening the knot. She broke the kiss, panting slightly through kiss-swollen lips, and slipped the tie over the brunette’s head. 

Lilith let out a smug chuckle as Zelda began working at the buttons of her shirt and caught her hands, laying kisses on the insides of her wrists. “That’s three pieces of clothing off me. Shouldn’t I get at least one off you?”

Zelda’s gaze flicked up from their hands to meet Lilith’s, fluttering her eyelashes. “I never said you couldn’t.”

Lilith grinned, and a hand slipped around Zelda’s back to grasp the tab of the zipper. She pulled, and a moment later the dress fell with it, landing in a black pool around Zelda’s feet.

Lilith let out a pleased gasp, and she took a step back, admiring Zelda. “Absolutely salacious, darling.” Her eyes roved Zelda’s body, hungry and insatiable. “Wearing nothing under a dress like that.”

Zelda let out a pleased hum. “It’s my job to be salacious.” 

Lilith nodded in agreement, still staring at her, and Zelda basked in her attention, unashamed of her nudity. She stepped out of the dress and made to kick off her heels, but Lilith stopped her before she could. “Leave those on.”

Zelda nearly purred with excitement and settled her foot back into the shoe. “Whatever you want, Madam.”

Lilith’s eyes lit up, and she grabbed Zelda by the waist and pulled her close, making her gasp at the sudden stimulation of her nipples, the crisp shirt rubbing against them and setting her body alight. “Whatever I want, hm?” Lilith asked. “The possibilities are endless.” 

She pressed a thigh between Zelda’s, and though she didn’t move, the feeling of the hard muscle pressed against her core was almost too much. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt almost hypnotized, repressing the urge to rut against her as she spoke. “I’m here to please.”

Lilith let out a deep chuckle. “That you are, _Fiona_.” 

Zelda wasn’t sure if she should laugh or moan, so she let out something between the two, threading her fingers into Lilith’s mass of curls as she pressed sucking kisses on the underside of her jaw.

“What to do with a gorgeous thing like you, all mine for the night... I could tie you up,” Lilith mused, almost casually. “How pretty those wrists would look, bound with silk.”

“A pity you didn’t bring any,” Zelda sighed, high and breathy already, and she’d barely been touched.

“Who’s to say I didn’t?” She pulled away, and Zelda nearly whined at the loss, but when she opened her eyes Lilith was smirking at her, undoing the knot of the discarded tie.

Zelda gasped, watching with anticipation as Lilith looped the silk around her wrists, tying it with a neat bow. Zelda tugged at her bonds and found that they wouldn’t budge, sending a thrill through her.

“What a sight you make,” Lilith purred, hooking a finger through one of the loops and tugging Zelda towards her. “And so willing, aren’t you?”

Zelda wanted to quip back, but her mind was too fogged with lust to think of anything clever, so she merely leaned into Lilith and pressed kisses to her neck, leaving lipstick stains on her collar. “Yes, Madam.”

Lilith growled, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other around the back of her thighs before hoisting her up. Zelda gasped, dizzy with the sudden movement, and she fisted her hands in Lilith’s shirt as she was laid on the bed.

Straightening, Lilith studied her with dark eyes, and Zelda took the moment to admire her — the half-popped collar stained with her lipstick, the once-perfect curls now entirely disheveled. She looked utterly debauched, yet unmistakably regal; a queen with her consort, letting go for the night.

Zelda spread her legs, grinning when Lilith’s mouth fell open, her eyes darkening. She half expected the brunette to pounce on her. Instead, Lilith picked up her foot and placed it on her shoulder, smoothing a hand down the expanse of her leg. She placed a kiss on her ankle, sucking at the skin before moving up an inch and repeating the process. Up she continued, and Zelda let her head fall back, enjoying the sensation until Lilith reached a particularly ticklish spot just above her knee. Zelda squirmed, holding back laughter, but Lilith was relentless, grinning as she mercilessly teased the spot until Zelda laughed and jerked her knee away.

Lilith gave the spot one last kiss before moving further up her leg. “I’ve never heard a prostitute giggle before.”

She moaned at the word, so dirty, so demeaning, so _thrilling_ , and angled her foot to dig the point of her heel into Lilith’s back. “Clients don’t usually pay this much attention to my legs.”

“Pity. They’re absolutely delectable.” Lilith punctuated her statement with a sharp bite, and Zelda squealed, knowing it would bruise in the morning. 

Lilith kneeled as she continued up her thigh, placing another bite there before soothing it with a lick. “Oh, darling,” Lilith crooned, licking again, “I can taste you already. How wet you must be to have made a mess of your thighs.”

Zelda moaned; she knew she was wet, had been _dripping_ since Lilith walked into the bar.

“Are you this wet for everyone, dear? Is this why you became a prostitute? Because it excites you to be paid to pleasure someone else, someone you don’t know?”

Lilith nuzzled her inner thigh, and Zelda whimpered, bucking her hips — Lilith was _so close_ to where she needed her.

“Or is it because you expect to be used?” Lilith asked, and chuckled in delight when Zelda shivered. “So that’s what it is. Countless men come through here, expecting you to suck them, jerk them off, fuck them, and you get off on the process of it.” Lilith licked the side of her cunt, and it was so close, not enough; she’d go mad before the teasing would end. “You like being little more than a human toy.”

Zelda whined and squirmed; Lilith always knew the exact words that would turn her to a quivering mess. “Please.”

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll get to that part. For now, it’s my turn.”

And with that, Lilith cupped her ass and drew her cunt into her mouth.

Zelda’s breath stuttered, the pleasure overwhelming as Lilith lapped intently at her folds, and she hooked her calf over her shoulders and pulled her in, needing her closer. Lilith complied, wrapping her arms around her thighs as she thrust her tongue into her center, hot and slick as it fluttered inside her.

Lilith’s nose nudged her clit, and Zelda’s hips jerked hard, the bundle of nerves so swollen and throbbing that the smallest touch sent lightning all the way to the tips of her fingers. Lilith hummed against her, seeming to notice her reaction, and slid her tongue up her folds to press against her clit, drawing soft circles.

Zelda keened, her back bowing as she pressed as close to Lilith as she could. The entire night had been the best foreplay of her life, so much so that now, after barely a minute of Lilith’s mouth on her sex, she was teetering on the precipice of the orgasm coiling tight in her belly.

Two more soft circles around her clit, and then Lilith wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard, making Zelda’s toes curl inside of her heels as she tugged at the tie around her wrists, wishing she could grip something in her hands. 

She settled for tightening her thighs around Lilith’s head as the brunette worked her mouth quickly against her, chasing her climax just as much as Zelda was. Finally, Lilith flicked her tongue hard, once, then twice, and Zelda came with a loud cry, thighs quivering against Lilith as she clenched her hands and rolled her hips in time with the waves of pleasure washing over her.

She was still panting when Lilith pulled away and nuzzled her thigh, licking up some of the arousal left there. Zelda reached down to touch Lilith, difficult with her bound hands, but she managed to graze the top of her head with her fingertips. Humming, Lilith leaned into the touch, drawing out the moment before suddenly turning back to her core and licking a firm strip, bottom to top.

Zelda gasped loudly, jerking at the sudden stimulation, but Lilith didn’t slow down, simply buried her tongue in her cunt, feasting like a woman starved. She reached up a hand, thumbing at a nipple, and through the haze of pleasure, Zelda realized her night was far from over.

She’d just tipped over the edge of a third orgasm when Zelda managed to string together a few coherent words. “I th-thought,” she stuttered, panting as Lilith slid her tongue through her drenched folds, still showing no signs of slowing down, “thought I was… supposed to be,” she hissed when Lilith licked at her firmly, “pleasing you.”

“Oh, you’re pleasing me plenty, dear. Looking so pretty all tied up while you drip for me.” Lilith hummed, sounding proud. “I’d be willing to bet most of your customers don’t please you like this.” She teased her with the tip of her tongue, and Zelda whined. “Merely expect you to get them off without any thought to your pleasure. Though you seem to enjoy that.”

“I’ve certainly never… come this many times with a single—” she squeaked when Lilith pressed teeth against her clit, “—client.”

Lilith chuckled darkly. “And I’m not done with you yet.”

Everything blurred together until she felt fuzzy, so much so that she could barely tell where she ended and Lilith began. All she could focus on was the sensations thrumming through her body, so excruciatingly _good_ that every sense was overwhelmed and her nerves left raw, sparking in random, unpredictable bursts of pleasure.

She was so awash in lust that she barely noticed when Lilith began to slow down, bringing her back to reality with slow, tender swipes of her tongue, murmuring bits of praise as she ran her hands along her thighs and hips. 

Zelda gradually regained control of her limbs under Lilith’s care, sliding her leg from the brunette’s shoulders as she uncurled her toes, wincing a bit as the blood came back. Lilith must have seen her face, for she reached down and flicked the shoes off before crawling up the bed to kiss her.

Zelda moaned, tasting herself, and she kissed Lilith back hungrily, even going so far as to lick up the arousal smeared across her chin.

Lilith huffed out a laugh. “Greedy thing, aren’t you?”

Zelda merely hummed, nipping at her jaw, and Lilith tilted her head, sighing as Zelda continued down her neck.

Lilith stood then, and Zelda gasped with the loss of her, feeling suddenly cold. Her eyes fluttered open, unconsciously reaching for her, but she stopped to stare as Lilith quickly shed her shirt and pants, leaving her in scraps of dark purple lace.

“Did you dress up just for me?” Zelda asked, her voice husky with renewed desire.

Lilith smirked. “A woman must always look her best,” she said, unhooking her bra and sliding the panties down. “Even if just for a prostitute.”

Zelda moaned, eyes drifting closed, but they popped open again when she felt the bed dip and Lilith crawl up to straddle her waist. She was grinning at her, wild and greedy, and Zelda could feel the heat from her cunt, wetness glistening there and on her thighs and looking so delectable that she couldn’t help but to lick her lips.

“I think I’ve more than paid you for your services,” Lilith purred, rocking her hips lightly. “Now it’s time for you to work.”

Zelda nodded, waiting for Lilith to come to her, anticipating the warmth of her sex, the taste of her arousal, the strength of her thighs as they quivered around her, but she just sat there, still rocking her hips, and Zelda squirmed in impatience. “What are you waiting for, then?”

“Beg a little?” Lilith asked. “I want to hear how much you need me.”

Zelda rolled her eyes but complied. “Please, Madam?” she begged in a breathy voice, fluttering her eyelashes for good measure. “I want you to ride my face. Let me taste you as I make you come.”

Grinning, Lilith crawled up her body. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Lilith straddled her face, slowly sinking down into Zelda’s reach, and she didn’t delay in taking a long, slow lick, relishing the taste of Lilith and just how wet she was. She felt Lilith’s cunt clench against her tongue as her hips ground down slightly, a faint gasp making it to her ears. Zelda _needed_ to feel her, needed to feel every flutter of her muscles as she clenched and pulsed around her fingers, coming on them over and over until she was screaming.

She whined, tugging at her bonds. They didn’t budge – Lilith was far too good at knots for that – so she reached up and nudged Lilith’s back, whining again, but the brunette merely chuckled. “I’ll untie you when I’m satisfied, dear. Surely your mouth is talented enough.”

Zelda could sense the challenge issued, and quick as anything she dove back into Lilith’s folds, enjoying the little gasp she let out in surprise, then shivered at the deep, throaty moan, so painted with lust that Zelda clenched her own thighs in response.

She explored a moment, enjoying the silky feel of Lilith’s arousal on her tongue, before licking up to her clit and wrapping her mouth around it, sucking gently. As gentle as she was, Lilith’s response was dramatic, forcefully rolling her hips down into her mouth with a whimper. Zelda sucked harder, rhythmically flicking Lilith’s clit with her tongue as she did, and the brunette began to rut against her in time, letting out little soft moans.

It was tempting to draw out Lilith’s orgasm, to make her wait and tease her into a dripping, babbling mess, but Zelda wanted her reward, wanted to feel Lilith come against her tongue in a flood of what could be compared to ambrosia.

Soon, Lilith started making little breathy keens, the sinful noises that told Zelda she was right on the edge. She continued her rhythm, faster now, and then hummed the moment that Lilith broke above her, a hand fisting in her hair as Lilith moaned loud, her cunt pulsing against her tongue.

The fist in her hair eased, and Zelda turned her head just enough so that she could breathe easy, pressing kisses to Lilith’s thigh in between pants as the brunette quivered above her. Lilith angled her hips up a bit, smoothing Zelda’s hair as they both caught their breath, but soon she threaded her fingers through the red locks again and pulled the redhead back to her sex.

“I didn’t say I was satisfied.”

Zelda chuckled – she never was with only one. She teased her with the tip of her tongue, and Lilith growled as she pressed her cunt more firmly to Zelda’s mouth until she got the hint: _don’t make me wait_.

Time blurred as she made Lilith come again and again, barely noticing the ache in her jaw. She chased every squeal from the woman, finding sensitive spots and mouthing at them mercilessly while Lilith squirmed above her, knees trembling against the onslaught of sensations.

After a particularly strong orgasm, Zelda lapped at Lilith with the flat of her tongue, enjoying the fresh wave of arousal when Lilith tugged at her hair again.

“I want one more,” she demanded, her voice commanding despite how breathless it was.

It didn’t take long; Zelda knew her body far too well for that. She built her up easy, focusing on her clit until she was balanced on a knife’s edge and squirming above her. A hint of teeth was all it took then, pressed against her just right and Lilith was shouting something that sounded like her name – her _real_ name, but she couldn’t care less, not when Lilith was shaking and keening above her, praise dripping from her lips like honey.

Lilith quickly became too sensitive, jerking her hips away from Zelda’s clever tongue with a whimper. She rested there, panting through her fading orgasm, and Zelda kissed her thighs, lips soft against her skin while Lilith moaned above her, trembling through the aftershocks.

The shaking in Lilith’s legs slowly lessened, and soon she jerkily swung a leg over Zelda and collapsed next to her, still breathing hard. Zelda shifted and turned awkwardly to lay eye to eye with Lilith, studying her. She looked thoroughly ravished, reduced to a pile of quivering limbs – utterly exhausted and entirely satisfied.

Lilith’s eyes cracked open, glazed with euphoria, and she huffed out a chuckle, eyes slipping closed again. “You don’t have to look so smug.”

Zelda snorted, not bothering to hide her smirk. “I think I have a right to be, considering you still can’t move.”

“I’ll only agree to that because the post-coital endorphins make it hard to argue.”

“I’m still considering that a win in my favor.”

Lilith just hummed. Opening her eyes again, she clumsily reached out and pulled at the bow tying Zelda’s wrists together, slowly helping her out of the bonds. She tossed the tie off the edge of the bed and exhaled deeply, squirming closer to Zelda.

“Let’s do this again.”

“Which part?”

“Any of it. All of it,” Lilith breathed, chuckling out of pure bliss. “When the sex is this good, I’m not picky.”

Zelda hummed; she couldn’t argue that. “We could always bring in the third next time, have them watch. Or maybe you get two prostitutes, have us both pleasure you.”

Lilith made a noncommittal noise. “Perhaps.” She reached up, fingering the pendant of Zelda’s necklace, and leaned in to press a kiss to her collarbone. “I love you.”

And then the details of their next game didn’t matter. Lilith loved her, and that was enough.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My CAOS blog on tumblr is themoon-andher-love. Come say hello!
> 
> Comments in exchange for serotonin please?


End file.
